


Invisibile

by alfaorionis



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccola cosa, davvero senza pretese, sulla mia divinità preferita.<br/>Forse Ade è qualcosa di più che lo spietato sovrano del Regno dell'Oltretomba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisibile

_«Che parola interessante. "Innocente". Quanti uomini conosci che possono davvero definirsi innocenti?»_  
La voce baritonale di Ade rimbomba nell’ampia sala dei  dodici troni sull’Olimpo, quella in cui non ha diritto a sedersi.  
Risponde sprezzante al fratello, il Re degli dei che gli ha appena chiesto di restituire a Demetra la piccola e delicata Persefone,  per far sì che la sorella torni a far sbocciare i fiori nei campi e maturare le sementi che sfamano gli innocenti uomini.  
Ma Ade conosce la verità: gli uomini non si meritano atti d’amore, sa dell’odio che avvelena gli animi; l’ira e l’avidità, non il Fato, governano il mondo.   
Comprende l’invidia e il rancore e non si stupisce della loro esistenza, lui a cui toccarono in sorte l’ombra e la nebbia, mentre i fratelli  sarebbero vissuti per l’eternità nella sfolgorante luce del mattino.   
Di che colore è il Sole nascente? Quante stelle risplendono nel firmamento?  
Pur essendo una divinità non conoscerà mai le risposte, l’invisibile.  
In un epiteto si condensa un’esistenza intera, ma il suo rinomato Elmo, che cela chiunque lo indossi dagli sguardi umani e divini, non c'entra niente, perché in realtà Ade è solo, reietto, dimenticato.  
È stato scacciato della sua stessa famiglia e una rabbia incontrollabile gli monta nel petto, accelerando le pulsazioni del cuore nella cassa toracica.  
Non è cresciuto allattato dall’amore di una vita felice, ma è riuscito a diventare più forte di tutti i suoi fratelli e ora si vuole vendicare per le ingiustizie e i torti subiti.  
Ma non può farla pagare al mondo intero, anche se non gli permette di vedere le stelle.  
Ha bisogno di Persefone, della sua innocenza pura, che ritrova specchiandosi nei suoi occhi da bambina, per ricordarsi che il bene esiste, da qualche parte lassù.   
Per continuare a vivere nell’eterno dolore del Regno di cui è sovrano e di cui ha lo stesso nome.  
Lei rimarrà con lui.   
Per una volta, il Signore degli Inferi vuole essere felice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Ti piacciono le melegrane?_


End file.
